Integrated circuits (ICs) are often designed with a process design platform (PDP) having a product development kit (PDK) to produce a corresponding IC design file. The IC design file comprises one or more files and specifies configuration parameters describing an IC. One or more electronic design automation (EDA) tools receive the design file and create an IC manufacturing file to fabricate the IC, including fabricating arrays of similar electrical devices (blocks) and routing of conductive paths (also referred to as “nets”) between nodes or terminals of those blocks that collectively form circuits. The IC manufacturing file also comprises one or more files and specifies the manufacturing parameters describing the IC, including a floorplan design describing a layout of the blocks. Increasingly dense ICs cause increasingly difficult design problems for EDA tools to overcome.